Don't Let Me Go
by lilyhuckleberry
Summary: He went away. She changed. They fell in love. (Lucaya)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome! This is my first ever multi chapter Fanfic, so please bear with me! This will be heavy Lucaya with a hint of Riley and someone else (who is it? TBH, I haven't decided.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW, the characters, or the settings. (If I did it would be terrible)**

* * *

Lucas walked into the doors of John Quincy Adams High School for the first time in a year. _It looks exactly the same_ , he thought. Same yellow and red lockers, same logo on the floor. Well, not exactly the same. The school had been converted to a high school last year, so wherever it said "Middle School" now said "High School". Lucas was ecstatic to be back in New York after being in Texas for a year. His moved back to Texas to take care of his dying Pappy Joe, and once Joe had died, it was time for Lucas' sophomore year.

"Welcome to JQA! You must be new, I'm-" a familiar voice said as Lucas turned around.

"You're Riley Matthews," he said, finishing her sentence.

"Lucas! You're back!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her friend's neck. "We missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," he said. "Riley, I need air."

"Oh my gosh, sorry!" she said. "Farkle's in the cafeteria, if he knew you were here, he'd cry."

"Oh I bet he would." Lucas said. "How's Maya?" He, surprisingly, had been missing Maya. It was weird not hearing ha-hurr and being called Huckleberry and Ranger Rick every day.

"Oh she's good. She's at practice, so she won't be in class 'til second period." _Practice?_ He thought _. Since when does Maya play a sport?_

"Riles!" he heard. He turned around, and in that moment, everything around him slowed down. The small figure with bouncy blonde curls that he had always known as a short stack of pancakes was a _cheerleader._ Maya Hart was not just a cheerleader, she was a smoking hot cheerleader. The uniform fit her body in all the right ways. Her sun kissed legs ( _Maya? Tan?_ ) complimented the red hues of the skirt above them. Why was Lucas just now noticing the beauty in this girl?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys are begging for more! I wrote this in like, an hour, so if it's bad I apologize. Also I like writing short chapters because its easier to change the character focused on easier, so this might get pretty long. Anyways, I CHOSE RILEY'S LOVE INTEREST! I'm keeping it a secret until he's introduced into the story muAHAHAHA.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW**

* * *

"Lucas," Maya exclaimed, "what are you doing back in New York?"

"Pappy Joe passed and it was time for me to come back" Lucas sighed.

"I'm so sorry," she said, hugging him. The feeling of a Lucas Friar hug was a feeling she had never felt before. It was warm and soft, not too gentle yet gentle enough to make you melt. It was good to see Huckleberry again. He had definitely changed. His shoulders had broadened, and he had grown a few inches. Lucas Friar was a man. "Well, I…uh… I gotta get back to cheer, we only had a 10 minute break," she said, zooming down the hallway into the gym.

As Maya entered the Eric R. Matthews Memorial Gymnasium (Eric's idea, he was still alive and a senator), she looked around at the red and yellow uniforms around her. She still couldn't believe that she cheered. It was all Shawn's idea. He knew Maya loved drawing, but he wanted her to do some physical activity. The cheer squad was the first thing that had tryouts, and Maya found out she was pretty damn good at it. Her small frame and flexibility made her an excellent flyer, and her thrill seeking nature loved being thrown in the air. The only thing she hated was-

"Hey Hart," Missy said. "You're lookin' pretty pale." The only thing Maya hated was Missy. She hadn't changed a bit since middle school. Still popular, still perfect, still bitchy as ever.

"Ya, well, uh, Lucas is back in town," Maya said exhaustedly.

"Too bad I'm taken," Missy scoffed. She managed to lure Billy Ross into her trap at the end of freshman year. They were perfect for each other. He was Mr. Perfect, she was Miss. Perfect. No wonder they were underclassmen homecoming king and queen.

"GIRLS!" Coach yelled, blowing her whistle, "Break's over! Get into your positions for the homecoming half time!"

And just like that, Maya got back to reality- back to life without the new sexy Lucas Friar.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: RILEY'S BEAU YAYYYY! Also, this chapter is a lil bit longer than usual, but not too long. And I finally made a graphic!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW**

* * *

"Well I'll be damned, is that Lucas Friar?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"Yes sir!" Lucas said.

"Glad to have you back. So sorry to hear about Pappy Joe"

"It's ok Mr. Matthews. It was his time." Pappy Joe had been sick for a year. Every day after school Lucas would read to his grandfather and tell him about his horseback riding lessons. He was always happy to hear. When Pappy eventually passed, Lucas had come to terms with it. He really was ok.

The door swung open to reveal a grinning Maya. "Miss Hart, glad you finally showed up." Mr. Matthews said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah." Maya said, plopping down in her front row seat. "Hey, Matthews, where's your daughter?"

"I don't know. She was at break-" Mr. Matthews' eyes were popping out of his head as he glanced over at the window. Lucas couldn't believe his eyes either. Outside of Mr. Matthews's history classroom, Riley was planting a kiss on the lips of Dave. "RILEY MATTHEWS GET THOSE LIPS OVER HERE"

Riley's face went red as both Dave and Riley treaded into Room 18.

"You," Mr. Matthews pointed at Riley, "are too young to be kissing in the hallway. And you-"

"Yes, Mr. Matthews, I should stop kissing your little girl," Dave said, knowing what Mr. Matthews was about to say. "If I may say so, Mr. Matthews, I think it is totally appropriate for me to kiss Riley. We _have_ been together for almost 7 months, and we are fifteen now."

Mr. Matthews didn't reply at all. He just had his usual smug grin on his face while pointing to Dave's usual seat in the back far away from Riley's seat in the front row.

"Riley, I never pegged you to like Dave," Lucas said.

"When a guy leaves corn chips in your locker every day for a month before asking you to freshman formal, what else do you say, Lucas?" Riley sighed.

"For starters you say no, because Charlie got you Yogi on skates and you can't top that." Maya argued.

"Well, Charlie and Dave are two different guys, and now my heart is with Dave," Rile muttered, turning around giving Dave a flirty wave.

"Um Riley? Eyes up here." Mr. Matthews called.

"So, short stack, who's the man in your life?" Lucas asked.

"No one." Maya answered.

 _Maybe it's fate._ Lucas thought. _Maybe I'm meant to be with Maya, not Riley._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own GMW**

* * *

"So, Huckleberry," Maya said, "you coming to the homecoming game tonight?"

"If you want me to," He answered.

"Maya, you know we'll all be there, even Farkle," Riley declared.

"I'll bring corn chips!" Dave announced.

"We get it Dave, you like corn chips," Maya said.

"I'm here! I'm here," Farkle said running down the hall. He stopped to catch his breath. "They put me in AP World History all the way in the- LUCAS?" Farkle jumped on Lucas' back, surprisingly, crushing him.

"Whoa, buddy, you're like, 150 pounds now." Lucas exclaimed.

"Ya, I really filled out freshman year." Farkle's hands slid down his body, showing off hid new 'curves'.

"Do any of you guys have English in 312 next?" Lucas asked.

"I do, hopalong," Maya said. "Let's get goin, we got a long walk to the third floor." They waved goodbye to their friends and headed up the stairs.

"So, uh, Maya, how are you?" Lucas said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm good," Maya nodded. "I-I actually just got dumped. By Brandon. Last week." Maya dated Brandon the entirety of their freshman year. He was like the male version of her. They were really happy, but when he moved to Brooklyn, his school got switched and things started to crumble.

"I'm sorry. If it helps I thought he was kind of a jerk," Lucas said.

"No, I'm fine."

The sexual tension was unbearable. If someone handed Lucas a steak knife, he could cut it like butter. Maya's eyes kept shifting from Lucas to the ground. Again and again. _What is she thinking?_

"Uh, cheerleading?" Lucas asked, changing the subject, "Never thought you would be the cheerleader."

"I like the thrill of being thrown in the air. Keeps me young," Maya joked. "Well here we are, 312." They walked through the door way to see little white place cards atop of each lab desk. The desk in the far left corner simply read 'Friar/Hart'. "Would you look at that? We're seat buddies"

Yeah, seat buddies. Just that. Nothing more


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter will be a little bit different than most, because I want to get Maya and Lucas' POV. It will be longer, and I hope it will be better.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World**

* * *

Lucas walked into the stands of the JQA football stadium to see hundreds of screaming fans cheering on their beloved eagles. The hot lights shined on the AstroTurf as the marching band played the school anthem in perfect harmony. Hot dog and nachos in hand, Lucas found his seat next to Farkle.

"Where's Maya" Lucas asked. Farkle pointed to the field.

"And now let's welcome our leaders in spirit and pep, the John Quincy Adams Cheering Eaglettes!" the loud announcer voice said. Thirty perfectly skinny and tanned girls an out on the field, pom-poms in hand, smiling and waving at the crowd. "Our Junior Varsity squad is led by Missy Bradford, and our Varsity squad is led by Maya Hart."

"Wait," Lucas said, "Maya's captain of the _Varsity_ squad?!"

"Ya, she's a natural," Farkle said. "Just watch."

A remix of Flawless by Beyonce started as the girls formed their stunts. _Farkle was right. She was a natural._ Maya didn't seem scared at all being thrown in the air. She was smiling. And not that fake smile she did when teasing Lucas. She was genuinely having a good time. He hadn't seen that in so long. He liked fun Maya. Everything Maya did in cheerleading impressed Lucas. She wasn't the same anymore. He liked it.

* * *

As the song finished and Maya got into her final pose, she looked into the crowd. Sitting three rows from the team, grinning as hard as he could, was _Lucas_. _He actually came,_ she thought. She made eye contact with him, letting him know that she saw him. Then it happened. _Lucas Friar winked at Maya_.What does this mean? Is he being flirty? Is he being funny? Maya was confused.

As Maya skipped off the field, someone tugged her arm.

"Was that just me or did new hunky Lucas just wink at you?" Missy asked.

"I-I, uh, I don't know," Maya stuttered

"Well, if I were you I would _totally_ hit that," Missy declared.

"Hit that? like-"

"Yes, Maya, like sex," Missy said. Missy lost her virginity in eighth grade and made sure everyone knew it. Her boyfriend told half the football team, and she gave him her panties as a reward. Later that week, she was straight up telling people that she was a 'woman'. Maya, on the other hand, was a virgin. She had got to like, second base with Brandon over the summer, but she knew that she was saving _it_ for someone special. Lucas _was_ someone special. He wasn't special like boyfriend special, but nonetheless he was special. His amazing heart, his value of friendship, his green eyes, his big arms, his-.

Okay, fine. Maya had a crush on Lucas. A _big_ one.


End file.
